


Alone At The Office

by LtPinkRebel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mavin, One Shot, Team Mavin, Team Nice Dynamite, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtPinkRebel/pseuds/LtPinkRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael & Gavin are alone in the office one day, so they have some team nice dynamite time. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Hope ya like it. :D Mavin!

Michael was just sitting at his desk editing a new rage quit when he felt some one poke him. Michael grumbled, and turned his head to the right" What the fuck do you want Gavin?" "Micool no one is here, I finished my editing, im bored" "Well i haven't finished my editing & what the fuck am i supposed to do about-" Michael was cut off as Gavin smashed their lips together. Michael gasped but kissed back after a moment. Before Michael could get any real feeling, Gavin pulled away. "Oh" Michael whispered, he saved the rage quit he was editing,took off his headphones & looked at Gavin. Gavin looked at Michael with a smile" So uh..um.. Gavin watcha wanna do?" Michael's voice cracked at the last part "Well Micool i was thinking we could have some team nice dynamite time Micoo" Gavin Smirked at Michael. Michael locked eyes with Gavin & melted. "Uh ok" Michael's voice cracked again. Michael & Gavin got up, Gavin snaked his arms around Michael's neck. Michael hesitated but snaked his arms around Gavin's waist & pulled him closer. Gavin settled his forehead on Michael's, he felt the warmth coming off Michael. Michael slightly pressed is lips to Gavin's, Gavin sighed with content. Michael deepened the kiss & snaked his tongue into Gavin's, which made Gavin's breath hitch slightly. Gavin pulled back slightly & looked at Michael with a soft yet, Questioning look. "What? Michael said "Micool, Im just wondering why'd you kiss me back the first time?" Michael huffed and rolled his eyes with slight annoyance, he let go of Gavin, & sat back down in his chair "I..um..I-" Michael blushed & tried to find his voice. "Micool whats wrong?" Gavin sat down in his chair & looked at Michael with a look of sadness. "Umm i think i.....i think i may be in love with...you" Michael's voice cracked on the last part, & he blushed even more. "Mic...Michael,You...Youre... In love with me?" Gavin tried to find his voice through the extreme happiness flowing through him. "Y..yeah" "Micoo-" "Shhh, just relax" Michael said. Michael started to kiss Gavin's neck while Gavin played around with Michael's fiery red curls. Gavin Giggled "Micool...Your my boy Michael, I love you" Gavin said with contentment & happiness "Your my boi Gavy, I Love You" Soon after Michael & Gavin broke apart, Michael finished editing rage quit with some neck kisses from Gavin. Then Michael & Gavin walked to Michael's apartment, & played video games all night. Team Mavin is finally a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea i know adorable right? :D Just a little one shot. Working on a bigger better Mavin story. Hopefully i can finish writing it soon.


End file.
